Winsol
by SkiesOverGideon
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets for the Winsol season, featuring a myriad of characters.
1. Decorating

**Title: **Decorating  
**Prompt:** Lights (1/25)**  
Character(s): **Daemon Sadi, Jaenelle Angelline**  
Word Count:** 110

I decided to do these yesterday. There will be one update a day until Christmas Day, except for today, where I'm going to be horribly obnoxious and upload five all at once.

* * *

He woke at midnight to a light psychic touch.

Climbing out of bed, he went to the window, and saw a small figure hurrying into the gardens. The brush against his mind came again, a silent invitation to join her.

Wrapping a cape around his body, he charged it with a warming spell and pulled on his boots. He left by way of the window, walking easily across the air to meet the two girls in the gardens, at the tallest tree.

When he joined them, lights sparkled from the boughs, like hundreds of flickering Jewels in the Darkness.

Jaenelle smiled at him. "Happy Winsol, Daemon."

"Happy Winsol," he murmured.


	2. Wanting

**Title: **Wanting  
**Prompt:** Smell of Gingerbread (2/25)  
**Character(s): **Daemon Sadi  
**Word Count:** 87

* * *

Daemon glided into the kitchen shortly after breakfast concluded, drawn by a delicious scent. He found Wilhelmina in the kitchen with Cook, the two of them leaning over the oven, wide smiles on their faces.

"Prince!" Cook pressed her hand to her chest, and Daemon gave her a small smile.

"What are you making?" he inquired, peering over the oven door as Wilhelmina stepped aside.

"Gingerbread," she said, her voice full of excitement.

His mouth watered as Cook shut the oven. He wanted one of those cookies.


	3. Blooded Rum

**Title: **Blooded Rum  
**Prompt:** Eggnog (3/25)  
**Character(s): **Daemon Sadi, Jaenelle Angelline, ensemble Dark Court  
**Word Count:** 225

* * *

They no longer gathered as the Dark Court, but only a fool would say so to any of their faces. Jaenelle's first circle sat around the dinner table, the companionship a strange mix of tense and relaxed. Daemon, from his lady's side, watched the ebb and flow of dynamics in the room. Karla argued forcefully with Lucivar only to defend him against Khary when the Warlord made an offhand remark.

Aaron and Chaosti were engaged in a lighthearted pissing contest with Surreal. Saetan looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, something Daemon sympathized with. Kalush and Sceron bickered with Gabrielle and Morghann, quietly as it wasn't in Kalush's disposition to be anything other than sweet.

In the midst of this, the blooded rum was brought to the table.

The coven paired off as one of each pair took the cup. A cup was set in front of him, and Daemon curled his fingers around the bowl of the large glass, remembering the last time he had been at Winsol with Jaenelle's… with her relatives.

He looked to her and saw the reservation on her face, and it cut. Lifting the glass, he held it to her lips. *For the glory of Witch.* The psychic communication was a brush against her mind, a caress, and her beautiful blue eyes turned deep and fathomless.


	4. Never Again

**Title: **Never Again  
**Prompt:** Tinsel (4/25)  
**Character(s): **Saetan SaDiablo, ensemble Dark Coven  
**Word Count:** 140

* * *

He told himself he would remain calm. He told himself there was no reason to storm about the Hall, scowling and snarling at everyone he saw. He told himself getting upset would be blowing everything out of proportion.

That didn't stop him from wanting to strangle his daughter.

Jaenelle, with Karla and Gabrielle, because who else would do this, sat in the middle of his study. Silver and gold strands of tinsel covered them.

And every other surface of the room, from desk to wall to bookshelf.

A muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Papa, are you feeling peaky?"

"He looks peaky."

"We should make him a brew."

Decided, they rushed as one from his study.

"Mother Night," he breathed, rubbing his temples. He settled into the tinsel, numb. Never again would he let Jaenelle have free reign with Winsol decorations.


	5. Bargaining

**Title: **Bargaining  
**Prompt:** Hot Chocolate (5/25)  
**Character(s):** Lucivar Yaslana, Marian  
**Word Count: **302**

* * *

**"I am going to dinner, Lucivar Yaslana, and if you try to stop me, I will make an imprint the size and shape of your head in that wall!"

He should have been bothered. Would have been bothered, had Marian been any other lady. But instead of anger, all he felt was mild amusement. And annoyance. "You are _not_," he told her firmly.

She stared at him, aghast. "Just because it's the first day—"

He stopped listening to her as she tore about their room, stomping like the grumpy little witch she was. He didn't care if it was only the first day of her moon's blood, the Hall was having a very public party that she was not going to attend. She was too vulnerable, and he was too prickly.

"—matter that there are other males, you and Daemon—"

Ah, Daemon. Daemon would be prickly, too, and if there was one thing this Winsol party didn't need, it was prickly males.

"—think you can boss me around just because—"

A tray appeared on the table between him and Marian, and it took her a few seconds to register the scent coming from the steaming mugs. She stopped in the middle of her furious pacing, her gaze shifting from him to the hot chocolate. Her eyes narrowed and returned to his face. "There are two mugs here."

"Yes," he agreed, feeling very proud of himself.

"And more food than I could eat."

"Yes." There was a small feast on that tray.

"Are we compromising?" she asked, sounding so very grumpy.

That lazy, arrogant smile spread across his face. "Yes, sweetheart, we are."

She huffed, looking like she might argue. Then she sat, reaching for a tiny piece of meat.

Yes, he was ever so good at bargaining.


	6. Purchasing Presents

**Title: **Purchasing Presents  
**Prompt:** Crowded Malls (6/25)  
**Character(s): **Lucivar Yaslana, Marian, Jaenelle Angelline  
**Word Count:** 266

Why, angst, why? This didn't turn out as expected.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

Marian and Jaenelle looked up from the bolt of fabric they were inspecting, turning to Lucivar at the same time. He thought, perhaps, it might have been smarter to say nothing.

"Because you're Daemon's brother," Marian replied.

He supposed that was a good enough reason.

The women went back to inspecting fabrics, in search of the perfect color for the shirt Marian was going to stitch for him. Lucivar wandered away, having already given his thoughts on the matter. He approached the shoes on display near the window, eyeing a pair with great interest. The polished leather shimmered in the midmorning light. Picking up one of the shoes, he turned it about, inspecting it.

It was good quality, study and serviceable despite its flash.

He scratched his arm before turning the shoe over, inspecting the soles. The same fine craftsmanship was evident there, and he reached out with a psychic thread to Marian and Jaenelle just as a young woman brushed herself against his back.

All of herself.

It took him a minute to realize she was screaming because he had broken her wrist. Disgusted, he stepped back, into Marian's hand.

"Someone call a Healer!" The girl's companion was as hysterical as the girl.

Jaenelle appeared beside the woman, and Marian pushed him out of the shop, poking and prodding until they were outside. Then he realized how confined he had felt, how trapped.

She leaned against his side, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "We'll shop somewhere else," she told him.


	7. Fetch

**Title:** Fetch  
**Prompt:** Decorating the Tree (7/25)  
**Character(s): **Saetan, Daemonar, Marian, Jaenelle, Daemon, Lucivar**  
Word Count:** 161

I am a slacker. Three stories today.

* * *

The family gathered at the Hall for Winsol. Lucivar dragged the tree inside. He and Daemon used Craft to place it in the stand while Marian and Jaenelle showed Daemonar the pretty baubles they would hang from its branches.

Saetan looked on, his lips pressed tightly together to muffle his laughter. It was obvious none of them knew what was about to happen. As an outside observer, to him it was obvious.

The women looked away, and Daemonar snatched the tree-topper. Clutching the delicate glass unicorn horn in his pudgy hands, he quickly gained altitude, hovering close to the ceiling.

"Where did the tree topper go?" Jaenelle asked, bewildered, when she turned back to the pile of ornaments. The confusion melted away a moment later. Following Marian's gaze, Jaenelle lifted her eyes.

Both women sighed. "Lucivar," Marian said with a sweetness that would have stopped Saetan dead in his tracks and made dread creep down his spine. "Please fetch your son."


	8. Treats

**Title: **Treats  
**Prompt:** Advent Calendar (8/25)  
**Character(s): **Jaenelle and Daemon  
**Word Count:** 297

This is perhaps my favorite short to date.

* * *

It was the fifth day of Winsol, and instead of waking gently in her husband's arms, Jaenelle woke suddenly, launching herself upright. A card floated three inches from her eyes, suspended by a delicate piece of Craft.

With greedy fingers, she snatched that card from the air and opened it. She read the masculine script three times, her lips forming the words soundlessly, before she vanished the card. Every day, she woke to a card, and every day the card contained a different message.

This one challenged her to find something that floated when clothed and sank when naked.

She didn't talk to Daemon during breakfast. As she hunched over her coffee, protecting it from any wandering fingers, she ran the riddle through her mind. _Floats clothed, sinks naked_. She registered his amusement only enough to know how smug to be when she figured out the answer. But the answer was elusive at best, and she went to dinner frustrated and annoyed. If she didn't figure out the answer, would the cards stop? She didn't want them to stop. Successfully answering the riddle meant receiving a simple gift. She loved the four gifts she had received, cherished them already.

The fruit plate was set on the table for dessert, and Jaenelle reached for a slice or orange only to find there were no slices of oranges. Just whole oranges.

She stared at the orange, a useless piece of trivia settling into place in her mind. "The skin makes an orange float," she declared triumphantly, holding the orange aloft.

Daemon looked up, a smile on his face. A small box appeared in front of her, and Jaenelle very carefully opened it. Delight suffused her, leaving her warm and content, and she clasped the locket tight to her chest.


	9. Opening Presents

**Title: **Opening Presents  
**Prompt:** Christmas Morning (9/25)  
**Character(s): **Marian, Lucivar, Daemonar  
**Word Count:** 131

* * *

A small body hit his legs. Lucivar might have reacted violently if not for the fact that he had been awake, anticipating this, for a good while. Marian's amusement flavored her psychic scent as she rolled over, yawned, and looked at the little boy crawling his way up their bed.

"Is it time for presents yet?" Daemonar asked, making his way to the top of the bed. He reached the edge of the sheets and dove under. A moment later, his face popped out from under the covers.

"I don't know," Lucivar replied, scratching his chin. "Do you think you deserve Winsol presents?"

The answer came immediately. "Yes."

Marian bit her lip to hold in her laughter as Lucivar scooped Daemonar into his arms. "Then I think it's time for presents."


	10. Singing

**Title: **Singing  
**Prompt:** Jingle Bell Rock (10/25)  
**Character(s): **Saetan SaDiablo, ensemble Dark Court  
**Word Count:** 213

I'm such a slacker again. Another three at once.

* * *

The faint pounding coming from somewhere above him finally began to drive him mad. For the past three hours, Saetan had been trying to finish organizing paper work. As the Dark Court's Steward he had a lot to do, and none of it could be accomplished with that pulsing banging.

It would cease from time to time, enough for him to relax, before starting again, twice as irritating as before. He assured himself it was just Jaenelle and her friends. They were just having a bit of fun. It was—

He stilled. Jaenelle and her coven having a _bit of fun_ usually ended up with something on fire. Or exploding. Or turning colors.

Rising from his chair, he left his study and went up the stairs, passing several cowering servants as he went. Their nervousness picked at his temper, and by the time he arrived at the music room, he didn't even hear what the coven was singing.

He threw open the doors with every intention of blistering their ears.

But he couldn't.

The whole group of them were banging on instruments, singing _something_ at the top of their lungs, though what he wasn't sure. It was hard to make out words. Regardless, it didn't matter. He was laughing too hard to care.


	11. Silent Night

**Title: **Silent Night  
**Prompt:** Church (11/25)  
**Character(s): **Jaenelle Angelline  
**Word Count:** 161

* * *

Jaenelle sat against Lorn's body, cradled between his forearm and his chest, listening to the loud beat of his heart. He dozed, and she looked at the Jewels in her lap with wonder. The light dancing across their facets intrigued her. Their tug on her mind seduced her.

While her family celebrated a poor facsimile of Winsol, she left to spend time with people who understood it, with people who cared. Lorn cared. Draca cared. They understood what it meant to dance for the glory of Witch.

Saetan did, too, but being with him on this night hurt her too much for some inexplicable reason.

So she closed her eyes and vanished the Jewels, all but one Black Jewel. Curling her fingers around it, she held it to her chest and closed her eyes. The dark power of the Keep, of the mountain, of the dragon beside her, wrapped around her and cocooned her, and she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Warmth

**Title: **Warmth  
**Prompt:** Big Warm Fire (12/25)  
**Character(s):** Daemon Sadi and Jaenelle Angelline  
**Word Count:** 151

* * *

The tree was decorated, presents were laid out under it, and Daemon was tired. He stretched out in front of the fireplace, flicking a thought at it. A moment later, a fire roared to life, throwing heat into the living room.

Sighing, closed his eyes, basking in the heat and the delicious psychic scent of his wife.

Jaenelle slid into the space between him and the fireplace, wrapping herself in his arms and pillowing her head on his shoulder.

"Daemonar is exhausting," she said quietly.

Daemon made a noncommittal noise of agreement, lacing his fingers with hers.

"But he's down for a nap."

"Mm." Daemon pressed his lips to that delightful place where her neck met her shoulder and inhaled deeply.

She was quiet for a moment. "Are we napping, too?"

He pulled her closer and said nothing, asleep moments later, lulled by the warmth of her body and the flames.


	13. Ginger Cookies

**Title: **Ginger Cookies  
**Prompt:** Christmas Cookies (13/25)  
**Character(s): **Marian, Lucivar Yaslana  
**Word Count:** 182

* * *

Her kitchen was a disaster zone. She should have known better than to let Jaenelle _and_ Daemonar anywhere near _anything_. But Jaenelle had looked at her with sad, sorrowful eyes, because no one every let her near a kitchen, and Daemonar had given her that same desperate look.

Now there was ginger cookie batter all over the kitchen, sticking to the ceiling and the floor, and hardening into a solid mess. She had taken a scraper to the kitchen floor after shooing Jaenelle and Daemonar out, promising she could clean up.

Sitting back, she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes until stars exploded on her eyelids.

"Marian?" That was Lucivar. "What happened?"

"Your sister is playing with Daemonar outside."

He was quiet for a while before speaking. "That's good. You need a break. What happened to your cooki—oh."

Her husband was such a smart man sometimes. She lifted her head and stared at him. Saw the wary look in his eyes. "To Hell with my cookies!" she shouted, suddenly incensed and needing to yell. "What about my _kitchen_?"


	14. Snowman

**Title: **Snowman  
**Prompt:** Snowmen (14/25)  
**Character(s): **Jaenelle Angelline, Karla, Gabrielle, Lucivar  
**Word Count:** 223

Once again, I am a slacker. Here, have four drabbles all at once.

* * *

Jaenelle brushed snow off her hands and took a step back, staring at the eight-foot tall snowman in the gardens. She smiled and turned to Karla and Gabrielle. "Do you think he'll like it?" she asked, a smiling tugging at her lips.

Karla considered their creation. She didn't think _like_ was the term the High Lord would use when he saw it. She didn't think he'd have words. He might make that funny strangled sound he made when he didn't know how else to respond to the coven. Making him make that noise had become her life's mission. That was why she had proposed this bit of Craft. "Oh, yes, absolutely," she said to Jaenelle, jabbing Gabrielle in the side.

"Without a doubt," Gabrielle agreed.

"Cat?" Mother Night. If Lucivar ruined this, she'd cut his balls off with a rusty spoon. "Cat, wha—"

The expression on his face when Karla turned to him was priceless. He stared at the snowman, his jaw working. No sounds came from his mouth.

"If that's how Lucivar reacts, I think Papa will like it very much," Jaenelle said, brushing by Lucivar. "I'll go find him."

When Jaenelle was safely out of ear shot, Lucivar turned to Gabrielle and Karla. "You made a snowman."

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Of Saetan."

Karla's wicked smile bloomed. "Kiss kiss."


	15. Forts

**Title: **Forts  
**Prompt:** First Snowfall (15/25)  
**Character(s): **Jaenelle Angelline, Wilhelmina Benedict, Daemon Sadi**  
Word Count:** 129

* * *

A layer of snow blanketed the ground, shimmering in the cold morning light. Daemon regarded it from his window, staring at the undisturbed stretch of land. It looked peaceful, serene, clean. It looked untouched, as though Dorothea had never vomited her taint into the land.

"Prince?"

He turned at the timid voice, smiling at the fur-wrapped girls standing in his doorway.

"Would you like to come make snowmen with us?" Jaenelle asked. Wilhelmina glanced at him, her eyes filled with nerves.

Daemon called in a heavy jacket, sliding into it. "I was thinking we might make snow forts," he replied smoothly, walking toward them.

There was a speculative glint in Jaenelle's eyes, and he knew he had sparked the seed of something new. "Forts?"

"They're necessary for snowball fights."


	16. Winsol Stories

**Title:** Winsol Stories  
**Prompt:** Christmas Specials (16/25)  
**Character(s):** Daemon Sadi  
**Word Count:** 161

* * *

Every year, he dreaded the time after dinner when the family would gather in the sitting room with the Winsol tree and read Winsol stories. Stories that glorified Witch. It wasn't because he didn't like his family, on most days, or because he disliked the stories. He loved the stories.

No, he dreaded this time for a simple reason: Scelties.

Fifteen furry bodies scrambled across the Hall's floors, nails scraping shallow rivets in the floor.

Daemon lowered himself to the floor in front of the couch, moving carefully, while Jaenelle dropped onto the couch and sprawled.

Fifteen furry bodies piled around him, tucking themselves against his side, their wagging tails smacking against him and the couch. His brother had a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Daemon reminded himself that Lucivar _was_ his brother, and he loved his brother. It didn't mitigate the fact that, just once, he'd like Lucivar to have to read the Scelties the Winsol stories.


	17. Sleigh

**Title: **Sleigh  
**Prompt:** Sleigh Ride (17/25)  
**Character(s): **Karla, Jaenelle Angelline  
**Word Count:** 115

* * *

"Haven't you ever seen a sleigh before?" Karla asked, tugging her friend closer to the horse-drawn sleigh.

Jaenelle shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Oh. Well, it's amazing. Come on." Karla clambered into the sleigh and hauled Jaenelle in after her. They sat on the bench and Karla pulled out a thick wool blanket, draping it across their laps. The footman assisting them called in a tray of piping hot cocoa.

Karla took the cups, floating one to Jaenelle and one to herself. "Ready?"

Her eyes the size of saucers, Jaenelle nodded.

When they returned to the manor, Jaenelle's cheeks were flushed with exhilaration and her eyes were bright with excitement. "Can we go again?"


	18. Verbal Sparring

**Title: **Verbal Sparring  
**Prompt:** Wrapping Paper (18/25)  
**Character(s):** Saetan, Gabrielle, ensemble Dark Court**  
Word Count:** 199

On time! Victory!

* * *

It was customary for the coven to use illusion spells to make their presents appear as though they were wrapped. Doing so let the girls show off. Invariably, Khary made a comment about how one of the girls had terrible taste, and the Realm's largest pissing contest followed.

Rubbing his temples and wondering if it was too early for a brandy, Saetan watched the coven squabble. Khary was yelling at Karla and Morghann – if it could be called yelling. It really wasn't yelling, if he were to assess the situation fairly, but who wanted to be fair? – and Jaenelle was antagonizing Lucivar, goading him into an explosive discussion with Aaron. Kalush appeared to be smoothing things over with Sceron and Chaosti, but the latter still looked like he was considering beating the former.

Gabrielle dropped onto the chair beside him, wedging herself between his hip and the chair's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Isn't it nice to have family?" she asked lightly.

He balked at answering. "It's nice to have people in the Hall again."

"You should celebrate Winsol with me and Chaosti and Grandmammy Teele one day," Gabrielle said.

Saetan choked. Quietly. Discreetly.

She still noticed.


	19. More

**Title: **More  
**Prompt:** Opening Presents (19/25)  
**Character(s): **Lucivar Yaslana, Marian, Daemonar  
**Word Count:** 187

I love this family. So much.

* * *

Daemonar was a tornado of energy as he ran into the living room, shrieking. "Mama! Papa! Present time!" he screamed. Marian felt bad for the others living nearby. Daemon and Jaenelle, in the Hall, could probably hear that scream. "Presents! Presents!"

Marian sat beside the tree while Daemonar bounced from one foot to the other in an odd little dance of excitement. Lucivar settled beside her, pulling a round present from under the tree. "For you," he said, handing it to Daemonar.

"What is it?" Daemonar demanded, snatching the present. He shook it violently, sniffed it, shook it again. "It makes no noises."

"Open it, boyo."

Daemonar gave Lucivar and Marian both suspicious looks and then tore into the paper, revealing a bouncing ball. His shriek of delight pierced Marian's eardrums. "Ball!" he screamed. "Ball!"

And then he was gone, bouncing it off every available surface.

With a rueful smile, Lucivar turned to her. "When do you think he'll realize—" He raised his voice. "—there are _more_ presents."

There was a moment's silence and then, from the next room, came a squeal of glee. "_Moar_?"


	20. Home

**Title: **Home  
**Prompt:** Angel in the Window (20/25)  
**Character(s): **Lucivar Yaslana, Marian  
**Word Count:** 181

So much for this being done on the 25. Now you get the last five all at once. Sorry for the inbox flood!

* * *

Cold wind sliced through him. He pumped his wings harder against the wind, struggling through it. He had to get to the eyrie, to his wife. It was nearly Winsol. She would hang him if he wasn't there. No, she wouldn't hang him. But she might snip and snarl and kick him out of bed.

She wasn't allowed to sleep alone. Not now that she was pregnant.

He hit the ground running, hurrying toward the door.

Through the driving snow, he saw a light in one of the windows. Shadows flickered across the snow, formed by her body moving in front of a fire.

He opened the door, shucking his boots and jacket, rustling his wings to clear the snow off them. Then he hurried into the kitchen, where he found her stirring a pot of cocoa, steam rising from it. She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Hello, Lucivar. Welcome home."

Lucivar stepped up to her. Wrapped his arms around her. Settled his hands on her belly which was still small. "Hello, Marian," he murmured against her hair. "I'm home."


	21. Sleep

**Title: **Sleep  
**Prompt:** First Christmas as a Family (21/25)  
**Character(s): **Lucivar Yaslana, Marian, Daemonar, Saetan SaDiablo**  
Word Count:** 270

* * *

Daemonar screamed. Wailed. Flailed his fists and flapped his wings. Fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks as Marian, a wild look in her eyes, bounced him, patted him, tried to feed him. Nothing worked. Nothing calmed him down.

The baby raged, his shrieks piercing eardrums. He was the reason for more than one headache, and Saetan couldn't blame the servants for keeping their distance. But he couldn't. He was family. And keeping his distance would cause too many hurts. Create too many wounds.

Lucivar, though. Once the whimpers turned into screams, Lucivar had fled, looking terrified.

"I don't know what to do," Marian said, cradling the baby as she stared at Saetan, her eyes filled with desperate hope. He _was_ the experienced father. He couldn't blame her for that.

Saetan slipped from the chair to the carpet, pulling a blanket from the couch and laying it across the floor. He patted the space beside him. "Sit," he told her. Marian sat beside him, rocking the baby. "Lay him on his stomach."

"Are you sure?" There was a wary look in her eyes.

He nodded. "Lay him on his stomach." She did. He screamed more.

Ignoring the screams, Saetan placed two fingers at the base of Daemonar's little skull and slid them down his spine. Over and over he ran his fingers down Daemonar's back and, after several minutes, the baby began to quiet. A few minutes after that, Lucivar appeared at the doorway. He joined his wife and father cautiously, and Saetan made him take up the gesture. Skull to pelvis, a gentle sweep of fingers.

And Daemonar slept.


	22. Mercy

**Title: **Mercy  
**Prompt:** Popcorn Chains (22/25)  
**Character(s):** Helene, Saetan SaDiablo  
**Word Count:** 142

If I've said I have a favorite, I've lied. This is it.

* * *

Helene burst into Saetan's study. Nothing, it seemed, was sacred anymore.

He pulled his glasses from his face and fixed her with a look. Helene was unperturbed. "Your grandson," she said, putting a distinct emphasis on _your_, "is running through _my_ Hall. Naked. With chains of popcorn he stole." She paused just long enough. "From Mrs. Beale."

Saetan's fingers curled around the edge of his desk. "May the Darkness be merciful."

She glared. "I'd say my prayers to Mrs. Beale, High Lord. With all due respect." She slammed the door to his study, and Saetan weighed his options. It was safer in his office. Until Mrs. Beale came in. Demanding an explanation.

"Mother Night."

Rubbing his eyes, he stood and went to the door. Opened it.

"Granpapa!" A naked Eyrien boy, a chain of popcorn in hand, launched himself at Saetan's chest.


	23. Mush

**Title: **Mush  
**Prompt:** Silver Bells (23/25)  
**Character(s): **Andulvar Yaslana, Saetan SaDiablo, Jaenelle Angelline, Karla  
**Word Count:** 140

* * *

"High Lord?"

Saetan looked at Andulvar, at the wary expression on his face. He almost asked what battlefield he was about to walk on to. But he stopped. Reassessed the situation. "What did Jaenelle do?"

"Come outside."

Saetan went outside and witnessed the silliest thing he had ever seen. Karla and Jaenelle had built a sleigh, out of snow and Craft, and a team of wolves were linked to that sleigh with a Sceltie at the lead. They were covered, every one of them, in jingling bells.

"Mush!" Jaenelle cried.

They mushed. Yipping and baying with glee, the wolves, and Sceltie, took off down the front drive while Karla and Jaenelle threw their hands in the air and shrieked with glee.

Saetan stared. And wondered again what the Darkness meant to do with his heart where his daughter was involved.


	24. Dance

**Title: **Dance  
**Prompt:** Ice Skating (24/25)  
**Character(s): **Surreal, Lucivar Yaslana, Daemon Sadi, Janelle Angelline  
**Word Count:** 198

* * *

"Have you seen Daemon and Jaenelle?" Lucivar asked as he approached Surreal. He had scoured the ice rink but hadn't caught even a glimpse of them.

Silent, Surreal nodded.

"Where?"

She lifted her hand and pointed.

He didn't know how he had missed them. The other people on the rink had cleared off, and it was just the two of them. They skated in an eerie unison, Jaenelle golden hair streaming behind them. Their hands were linked, left to left as they reached outward, right to right at Jaenelle hip.

Daemon pulled back, lifting his arms over her head to spin her to face him. They skated around the rink like that, staring into each other's eyes, gaining speed. Jaenelle leapt upward, arching her back and kicking her legs over her head. Daemon lifted her, their hands linked. And then he threw her. She spun in the air, twisting, turning.

He caught her, slinging her over his back. She flipped herself over, onto her feet, her fingers laced with his as she placed her head on his shoulder. They continued skating like that for another ten minutes before Daemon spun her and they danced across the ice again.


	25. Love

**Title: **Love  
**Prompt:** Mistletoe (25/25)  
**Character(s): **Daemon Sadi and Jaenelle Angelline  
**Word Count:** 229

* * *

He helps her down the stairs, and there is nothing but adoration in her eyes. She feels young again. Young and beautiful. Her face isn't wrinkled when he looks at her, and her hair isn't white. Her bones don't ache, and her limbs don't tremble. She is strong when he looks at her, vivid and full of life once more.

He leads her to the dining room. They are alone this Winsol. They want to have a private celebration, even though they love their family. She is grateful. So many of her friends have returned to the Darkness that she couldn't bear to see the empty seats.

Once dinner is over, they retire to the sitting room, curling up before the fire. There is a sprig of mistletoe hanging on the mantle, and he leans forward to kiss her, her beautiful, loving husband.

"I love you," he promises her. "Always."

"I love you, too," she swears.

Far away, in a cave made by the bones of a dragon, a spider weaves a tangled web. She pauses, and she looks at the webs hanging unfinished in the cave, all the dreams dreamed by the Blood. And she leaves her web for those, adding a thread to each of those webs. It takes time. Many hours pass. But she adds that single, important thread to all webs.

_I love you_. _Always_.

* * *

And that's it! That's the last one. I hope you have enjoyed reading these as much I as enjoyed writing them.


End file.
